


A Dull Fairy Tale

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 26, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "Fairy Godmother doesn't want villains in her perfect‘And they lived happily ever after’. She’s turning us all into her perfect happy puppets.”“Auradon is another prison. But the people don't know that they are trapped.” Harry said.Ben clung to his desk. He was realizing it was true. Ben looked around, like any descendant on the island,feelinghis prison for the first time.“We free the island, we can free Auradon.” Uma declared.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	A Dull Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Since the island had been liberated, each VK had noticed slight changes. The universe seemed to be adapting them in the strangest way possible. Uma had seen the effect on Mal and Evie but she had thought it was normal. Mal behaving more like a princess? Uma had believed it was due to social pressure, her desire to fit in. Her adaptability. Mal always wanted to be on top of the food chain. On the island, it was to be the worst. In Auradon it had to mean being the best princess. As for Evie, she thought it was what she wanted. Leave leather and tight clothing for perfect dresses and everything a princess would want. Bu Uma also noticed it in Jay and Carlos and dismissed it easily. Jay had learned to work as a team, hadn't he? The reason why he behaved like a knight in shining armor was because of that. And Carlos, who at first thought he was still the same, eventually Uma noticed the change but didn’t give it importance. She joked that he seemed like the partner of the leads who falls in love with another supporting character. Funny, goofy, and cute.

Uma had no reason to suspect anything. Until she noticed the changes. At first, she thought Harry's princely acting had been a joke. He offered her his arm all the time. Harry bowed to her. And at one point it turned out it wasn't a joke.

But the big moment was with her...

...Uma noticed that slowly her morning hums weren’t the rhythm of battle, but soft and passionate in _wanting more._ No treasures. Not conquer. But... something romantic.

That wasn't her.

Something was quickly spreading in her mind.

In her outfits, it stopped being battle and began to be sweet. Not turquoise, but light blue or soft green. But not turquoise. Not her color. Not the color Auradon had long associated with a great enemy.

Uma could only trust Ben in this topic. Telling him everything. In the way, Harry was losing his gunpowder and getting _braver and noble_. He was no longer explosive and chaotic. But boldness and honor. Ben listened carefully and nodded.

“When I was on the island… Well, when I crossed the barrier to be exactly, I felt that something went off. As if my dose of euphoria or tranquility had been cut. Suddenly I wanted to do things, I wanted to get angry and take risks.” Ben looked at her. “The effect still lasted for me at the Cotillion. But I could feel the dose coming back. I always remember that night feeling strange.”

“Because that I spell you?” Uma joked.

Ben denied, seriously.

“I remember when you gave me my ring. I remember how devastated I felt. I remember thinking about going for you and talking.” Ben explained, “But the idea died. As if something in my brain had thought that wasn’t quite correct. And when I went back with the rest, it was as if I no longer had a reason to feel that way. I felt happy again and with the desire to sing and dance... That was so odd.”

Uma sat on his desk and called Harry on his cell phone. He was there in a few seconds. Uma exchanged glances with Ben to make her point.

Harry was wearing a rolled-up white shirt and jeans. Neither prince nor pirate. But that was the problem. He didn't look like a pirate, like her first mate, like Harry Hook.

She and Ben talked to him and Uma analyzed his reaction. The way Harry seemed to relax. Apparently, he too had been finding his own behavior strange. Maybe hers. Perhaps Harry had noticed more changes in Uma than she noticed.

Uma analyzed everything. She looked at Ben and Harry.

What had started it all?

Who had always refused the change?

The old King Adam didn’t have the power to affect them like this. That was magic. Uma was sure of it. But it was magic in the environment. In the air they breathed, the water they drank, the food they enjoyed. A type of magic that...

“...that forces us to become protagonists of fairy tales.” Uma looked at them, opening her eyes “Without the island, without villains, each descendant is becoming their counterpart. In heroes, in allies, in princesses and damsels in danger, in assistants and characters who help move the plot.”

Ben opened his eyes and got up.

“Fairy Godmother.” Ben went to his bookseller and looked through his records. “The one who fought the most to have the barrier, the one who put off lowering it the longest was her. More than my father. Because she…” Ben pulled out a book and opened it on his desk.

There were records of the first meetings of the Council. Harry sat in one of the chairs to read closely.

“The idea for the barrier came from the Fairy Godmother. The formula…” Uma got so close she leaned on Harry's head “…the barrier had an internal and an external effect. All the bad inside. All the good outside. By constantly opening it, it began to unbalance. That's what affected Audrey.”

“It made Audrey behave like one of us but with power.” Harry frowned “But...”

Uma tapped one of the sheets, where the last barrier settings were written.

“The Fairy Godmother used her magic to lower the levels of evil. That is why each of the villains no longer behaves as they did in their stories. The Fairy Godmother symbolically removed their claws and fangs. It made them domestic villains and manageable.” Uma looked at Ben and then at Harry “When the barrier was unbalanced, the magic that influenced Audrey was strong and made her, as it did to us on the island, to be villains... But now, without the barrier, the Fairy Godmother must have done something else. She doesn't want villains in her perfect _‘And they lived happily ever after_ ’. She’s turning us all into her perfect happy puppets.”

Harry turned pale and rested his head back. Uma stroked his hair to relax him. Because people didn't understand. If Harry turned pale, it was like the spark that started an explosion. Uma relaxed him, wondering what kind of disaster could happen if they fought Auradon's effect on them.

“Auradon is another prison. But the people don't know that they are trapped.” Harry said.

Ben clung to his desk. He was realizing it was true. Ben looked around, like any descendant on the island, _feeling_ the prison for the first time.

“We free the island, we can free Auradon.” Uma declared.

She looked at the books and stroked her necklace. When she lowered her gaze, she noticed that Harry was looking at her desperately. A latent fear of getting lost. Something worse than madness. Something much more terrifying than frenzy. Because they would lose their purest essence. That which had brought them together and made them who they were.

Not a princess and her knight.

But a Goddess and her pirate.

They didn't want a dull fairy tale with happy songs and kisses under the moon.

They wanted the scent of gunpowder, the trembling of drums, and the thirst for battle.

“We will take care of this.” Uma promised, forgetting where they were or who was looking at them, she only focused on the depth of his eyes “You and I will stay on track. I won’t let you become what you aren’t.”

“Me neither.” He turned and got up to stare at her “A princess is a quite simple and sweetened title for who you are. It doesn't deserve you.”

She smiled and caressed his face.

“We have a powerful enemy.” Uma smiled, savoring the danger.

“But not as much as a goddess.” Ben chimed in, looking at the records “We can win.”

“Will you help us?” Uma was surprised “It involves destroying everything you know.”

“I want my people to be free.” Ben smiled “I want to be part of your solution, Uma.”

Harry laughed wickedly and she shuddered. Uma hadn't heard him like that for too long. She looked at Harry and tilted her face. Her solution would taste like gunpowder and fire, thunder, and seawater.

“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). 
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
